Custom:Seatron
Seatron is custom theme made by Power Jim who was inspired by a prototype theme named Seatron made by the LEGO company in the 1990's. However, this theme was never released and resulted in its likely replacement, Aquazone. Details/Design With the Seatron Astronaut faction, it was first made to have a look of a yellow and secondary colour of black. For a while Power Jim made the Seatron Astronauts vehicles, bases, minifigures, etc. Just have this colour, but later on gave them the yellow and Navy blue colours like in the prototype picture. The design of some minfigures and vehicles did have a slight resemblance to other Underwater themes by LEGO. Power Jim also gave some vehicles a slight Aquanauts look because Aquanauts where most likely the replacement for Seatron and had a 90's-like design of Lego system, some parts of the theme still featured many modern and modified pieces used in LEGO sets today. As for the Sealiens, Power Jim calls them (suffix of Sea and Aliens), they are the Seatron Alien faction. Looking at their prototype design they are mainly black with a secondary colour of dark green and transparent green for cockpits. He changed this though, to having Green and the black as the secondary colour, the transparent green cockpit he kept the same. He also designed the sea creature submarines they had in the prototypes but with a modified touch. As for the Sealiens, Power Jim tried to make them as close looking as he could on LDD from the prototype pictures. He slowly started improvising and made a reasonable alternative. According to Power Jim, all different coloured Sealiens have different personalities and abilities, in some sort of way similar to Rock Monsters in Power Miners. It has many different variations of Sealiens and Seatron Astronauts featured in the custom theme. Plot/Story Please take note this is only a fan-made story for the custom theme: "On the furthest rims on the Galaxy a group of Space Explorers were searching for uncharted planets and planets that were habitable for Humans to live on. One day after their long exploration, their large exploration starship came to a strange solar-system where they found an ocean surface planet, they called this planet "Seatron". Now the space explorers, especially their Captain, were curious to know more of the planet and go on its surface. So they did, they prepared a small team with a transport ship to go to the surface, prepared with equipment, suits and vehicles for the environment and terrain of the planet. Just as the small group was about to leave, unexpectedly a large fleet of Space Pirate battleships came out of warp-speed to ambush the exploration ship! The overwhelming forces of the space pirates forced the space explorers to evacuate. The transport ship to planet Seatron quickly turned into an evacuation ship for the rest of the ship's crew. Few pockets of the crew stayed behind, with no hope of saving their own lives, to fight off the Space pirates a little longer just so the Transport ship could have time to take off and not be shot down. Almost suddenly after the Transport took off and left the hanger. The exploration starship exploded with extreme force! Debris and bricks went flying everywhere a large chuck hit the Transport ship making it plunge into planet Seatron's atmosphere and crash landing. As for the Space pirate fleet their fate was unknown. The first to wake up after the crash was the captain, he saw the Transport ship was half-sunken and heavily damaged. He looked up to see a majestic, peaceful sea which he called the "Phanta sea" (pun of fantasy). As the rest of the crew woke up they quickly took remnants of the ship and turned it into their new HQ, a research station. Fortunately, most of the eqiupment and vehicles survived too. The captain quickly sent exploration teams to investigate the sea and the creatures that existed and so far the Seatron Astronauts have failed to make contact off the planet. One day not to long after their arrival on the planet, a Seatron rookie came to the captain telling him there was some sort of strange fish-looking humanoid. Although the captain thought it was ridiculous, he realised though they were on a strange, unknown planet. So he reluctantly went with the rookie with a small group of astronauts to see where the rookie saw it. As the captain and other Astronauts got there they saw a mysterious figure in the seaweed and all of a sudden it swam right out and grabbed a Seatron Astronaut. It was how the rookie described a weird-looking fishman. Others came out and had different colours, the captain soon realised this was an ambush and the Astronauts were forced to fight them, in the end the captain won that battle, but that was only the first of many battles to come. Soon more ambushes, attacks and raids began from the fish-looking people. Soon the captain began to call them "Sealiens", found out they were the inhabitants of the planet and each different coloured Sealien had unique personalities and skills. He also had a hunch that the Sealiens must have thought the Astronauts were invaders of their planet and were trying to destroy them. Although that wasn't true, communications with Sealiens always failed. One day an exploration team went very far from base and went missing. There was one small distress call made just before missing though it was an Astronaut saying a large monstress vehicle and some six legged creature was attacking them. "What could it be?" the Captain thought After that the Captain devoted himself to investigating their disappearance. More attacks also kept happening and the battle between Seatron Astronauts versus Sealiens raged on...." Minifigure Gallery (Seatron Astronauts) Minifigure Gallery (Seatron Aliens) Sets * Seatron Outpost- Alpha * Sealien Eel * Attack of the Sealien Shark sub. * XQ-21 Seabed Harpooner vs The Pirahna sub * The SEA (Seatron.Exploration.Analyzer) Mech * Sealien Octosub. Ambush * The Seatron Research and Transport Station * Encounter of The Sealien Stingray Submarine See also * Aquazone * Space Category:Custom themes